Moon River
by cophilyan
Summary: Misty plans a wonderful surprise picnic for her first anniversary with Cordelia away from the coven and all its responsibilities. Sort of AU. Fluff.


Cordelia had been working endlessly for months, trying to fill the gap Fiona left after she passed. She felt that when Fiona was alive, she did no justice to the title of Supreme, and Cordelia wanted to make sure she was a thousand times better than her mother ever was. When she was working, trying to improve the coven in all aspects, she usually forgot that time passed around her. But Misty didn't. Especially not today.

Misty ran up to Cordelia's door, almost shaking with excitement.

"Cordelia! Can ya come here for a sec? I wanna show ya something!"

Cordelia glanced up from her desk to see the blonde witch standing in her doorframe, a big smile on her face.

"Misty, I have no time right now. Can this wait until later?"

Misty ran over to stand next to Cordelia's side, glancing down to see what the headmistress was working on.

"Aw these are jus' student info papers, you can do all those later!"

Misty took Cordelia's hands away from the papers and pulled her up out of her chair. With a reluctant glance at her unfinished paperwork, Cordelia was pulled out of the room by the swamp witch.

"Misty! Where are we going? You said this would just take a second! It's been like 15 minutes!"

Misty had tied a satin scarf around Cordelia's eyes so that she wouldn't know where they were heading to, and Misty lead her into the depths of the forest.

"Well hold on jus' a sec Delia! We're almost there!"

Misty walked backwards, already familiar with the area of the forests, leading a blindfolded Cordelia to her destination.

"Well here we are! See, that didn' take long did it? You can take off the scarf now!"

Cordelia pulled off the scarf in exasperation, but her breath caught in her throat when she saw what Misty had led her to. In front of Cordelia lay a picnic blanket with a picnic basket filled to the brim with food and wine. Candles were floating in midair around the entirety of the blanket, which was all in front of a beautiful blue river.

"Misty ..! I ... I .. don't know what to say .."

"Today's our anniversary Delia! You might've forgotten, but I sure didn' forget this special day!"

A still shocked Cordelia walked over to the blanket. Cordelia sat down and looked at everything around her.

"It's so beautiful Misty."

Misty grinned and pulled out some food from the basket.

"I brought a bit'a everythin' 'cause I didn' remember which ones ya liked. Here, try some'a this."

Misty poured Cordelia a cup of 1922 Cabernet Sauvignon, to which Cordelia sipped slowly.

"It tastes wonderful, Misty."

"Here try some'a this cheese."

Misty broke off a bit of blue cheese, and laughed when Cordelia turned her nose up at the strong smell.

"No, Misty, I am _not_ eating that. It smells like it died!"

"Come on Delia! Try some!"

Misty tackled Cordelia, trying to get her to open her mouth and have a bite of the cheese. Cordelia was thrown back, her wine cup flying out of her hands onto the sandy beach nearby. She glared at Misty with mischief and playfulness in her eyes and tackled her back. She playfully fought Misty, their hands getting tangled in each other's clothing and hair. She got a grip of Misty's waist and flipped her onto her back. By this time, both women were laughing uncontrollably. Cordelia sat on top of Misty, her hands pinning down Misty's wrists, her head bent over with her blonde hair in the younger witch's face. She stopped to plant a gentle kiss on the top of Misty's nose to which Misty took advantage of.

"Hey! That's not fair! I was being nice!"

Misty had wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist, turning both of them over so now Misty was straddling Cordelia.

"I don' play nice Delia," Misty said with a sly grin. "Now, open your mouth."

Cordelia tried to struggle against the witch sitting on top of her, but it was in vain. Slowly, Cordelia closed her eyes and opened her mouth in surrender, expecting the foul taste of cheese, but her mouth was met by a kiss from Misty. Cordelia closed her mouth and kissed Misty back, moving her body upwards to receive more contact from the blonde witch. Misty broke the kiss and ran off along the sand, laughing at an open mouthed Cordelia sitting on a blanket.

"Hey come back here! I wasn't done!"

Cordelia smiled to herself, enjoying every second of this picnic more and more, and ran off after Misty.

After some time of running along the foamy water and drawing pictures in the sand, Misty and Cordelia returned to their spot. Cordelia sat leaned against Misty, her back against Misty's chest. They sat together watching the sun set in the distance. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia, pulling her close so she could smell her hair and kiss her head.

"It's so beautiful Misty. Thank you ... thank you for getting me out of that house."

Cordelia turned her head upwards to meet Misty's lips with a soft kiss.

"You're welcome Delia. Anythin' for you, my love."

Misty and Cordelia sat for a couple hours, until the sun said goodbye and welcomed the moon. The moon rose over the blue river, casting its reflection upon the clear waters.

"I never want to go back, Misty. I want to stay here with you forever. I love you."

It was the first time Misty had heard those three words in a long time. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she held them back.

"I love you too," she whispered back, "so, so much."

She leaned down to kiss Cordelia, a single tear falling from her eye onto Cordelia. Cordelia looked up at the contact, to see Misty, her eyes full of tears.

"Oh Misty."

Cordelia turned around and allowed Misty to rest her head upon her shoulder.

"Don't cry my love, don't cry. I'm here. I'll always be here."

They fell asleep holding each other, under the watchful gaze of the pale moon.


End file.
